2009.
Ah, the year of 2009. The year when ROBLOX started to boom. I was a fresh account back then. I had an account called "shasher". I only played ROBLOX for about 10 months until I quit. I met many new friends along the way, and foes. My most early memory was going to the starter place and fooling around. I also enjoyed making games in studio. I was too poor for Robux, so I never bothered with that. My friends told me I was pretty cool, I thought that as well. My friends said they wanted to play an actual good war game that isn't that shitty. The only thing they had was "Heli-Wars: Desert Attack". That game was filled with team killers and no good players. So, I decided to take a shot of making an actual good War Game. Yes, It was full of free-models, yes it was small and not that expansive. But hey, it was the only thing me and my 3 friends had. We played for a long time on that game, It was one of our favorites. All my friends told me I should make more games. I said yes. I made a total of about 40 games, that my friends and I used as War Games and RP Games. But there was one game from the bunch. It was a War Game, set in Mars. After playing Doom 3 on my Xbox, I decided to make a Mars set War Game based on Doom. My friends also loved Doom 3 as much as I did, so I thought this was perfect. I grabbed a couple models from the catalog and placed them in my game. I built my own sandy type desert that was orange and had a couple of spaceships on it that I also built. The models I used were some zombies, an outpost and one other model. It was a green barrel that had writing on it, the writing read something binary. 9 year old little me thought it was just a little cool writing on a barrel. Anyways, I placed it down on the game never thinking about it again. I got my friends on Skype and we started talking. "Hey, the game is ready. Just go onto my profile, It's called 'Doom Wars'", I said. "Alright, I'll be there." My other friend Dylan said. Alex and Carl's headsets broke so we used chat to talk with them. We all got onto the game, and right away we noticed something strange. Models that we didn't place there started to appear of nowhere. Strange decals of the same binary started to appear through our game. "What the hell did you do, Neil?", Dylan said to me. "Uh, I don't know, I just placed down 3 models and that's it!" I said back. We were all warping off the map, above the map, and randomly killed out of nowhere. The barrel model that I placed down was gone, and was replaced but what seemed like a noose and other torture objects. "h0ly crap, what goin on?", Carl said in chat. "i duno" I said back to him. I realized now, that downloading that model was a bad idea. A large statue of a ROBLOXian spawned into the map. An eerie, glowing, cherry red grin came from the ROBLOXian. It seemed so strange to us. I went to check the forums and posted about this model. I posted a link to the model and the creator of it. I wanted everyone to know about what was going on and for them to not download this freaky model. When I got back onto the game it got to the point where all of the map was filled with weird objects and strange models. Finally, after all of the lag issues because of the models, all of our games crashed. And then my Skype started to say, "Not Responding". I decided the best thing to do was to open ROBLOX back up. When I clicked ROBLOX, the browser wouldn't open up. The more I kept clicking, the more the ROBLOX icon started to look corrupted. I placed it in a folder. I opened the folder and wouldn't you know, the folder was also corrupted. I decided to place it on the top corner of the screen. I didn't want to put it in the trash bin because I knew that would become broken as well. My Skype decided to crash, but I didn't bother to open it again. I stopped playing ROBLOX for a while. About 6 weeks later, my Dad helped me do a whole computer clean up. We restarted the whole computer, and it was time to start from scratch. I downloaded ROBLOX again, along with other things I had downloaded on my computer before the whole clean up. Before actually logging into ROBLOX, I checked my account. There was nothing out of the ordinary it seemed. I checked my inventory for that model. There it was. I clicked on 'Doom Wars' and the name looked totally corrupted. The thumbnail was just a loading icon. I looked at my friends accounts too. Carl was the only one that seemed online. I logged into my alt, which Dylan, Carl and Alex were all friends with. I joined Carl's game. It was strange. It was just a red box that was all around the map. The map itself was a field, it looked like. There were 2 other players online too, other than me and Carl. Someone named 'leakedlives' and the other 'rollingfields'. I said in chat, "ello??". No response. I continued walking across the field until I saw Carl. His player wasn't how he used to have it. Now he was all red, and only the Classic ROBLOX hat on. "carl?", I said confused. "I HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!" Carl said. "what, are u hering urself?", I said back to him. LeakedLives then suddenly warped to us. "Why, hello there. Is this your friend Neil, you have been talking about, Carl?", he said. Carl's character did a weird gesture. "Ah", Leaked said. RollingFields was just walking around the map, gazing towards me. Leaked then said, "That scripted model, the barrel. Remember, that was your choice to put in there. You also, reported it on the fucking fourms?" I was shocked that didn't get censored or something. At least blocked. LeakedLives said again, "Your actions can't go without a punishment...". "wat am i getting punished for? u created that model, you knew this was coming for you!" I said. "I created that model as a test, I never planned for anyone to get it. You got me banned, and your gonna get worse than that." Leaked said. I stood still, I didn't know what the hell was going on. "So, part one of punishment? Your buddy Carl here, he's going to get it bad. He is ''the chosen one." Leaked "laughed" ("Heh...") and told Rolling to come over here. "Rollings, I want you to use the new exploit I gave you. Destroy Carl. And then destroy him...." Leaked ordered Rollings. I couldn't leave the game for some reason, every time I tried the game just stayed open. I didn't know they had this much technology for 2009. After 2 minutes or so, Carl's character started to glitch out. His head and body moving everywhere. His whole character was filled with what seemed to be just code, and then the character just disappeared. Leaked then said, "Part two of punishment, your other friends." We all warped to a different place. This place looking to be just one box that we were in, with 2 glass windows, that were looking not out, but too a different room. Rolling, after being quiet for a while said this, "open glass10434 and glass18358." The to glass windows opened, revealing Dylan and Alex's character. I looked at the people in game, Alex and Dylan were really online in the game. And then, it happened. The same thing that happened to Carl happened to them. I freaked out, covering my face. Rollings then commanded the two windows to close. My chat feature was gone, so I couldn't talk. "Now, Part Three of punishment..." Leaked said. Rollings looked at Leaked. "''Oh, I think you know...." Category:Marked for Review